greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Celestian
| domini = Conoscenza, Protezione, Viaggio | domini5 = Conoscenza | arma preferita = Lancia }} Celestian è la divinità Oeridiana delle Stelle, dello Spazio e dei Viaggi. Descrizione Celestian appare come un uomo di mezza età alto e magro, vestito in una lunga veste nera adornata con il suo simbolo e alcune pietre preziose (diamanti, ametiste ecc…) che risplendono come dei soli lontani. La sua liscia pelle e i suoi occhi sono color ebano, la sua voce è un freddo e ultraterreno sussurro, ma raramente egli pronuncia parola. Egli ha potere su tutto ciò che è celeste, meteore, stelle, comete e altri simili corpi celesti. E ha anche potere sulla luce e sul tempo atmosferico, inoltre può evocare dei Deva Astrali per servirlo. Relazioni Celestian è fratello del dio delle strade, Fharlanghn. Si dice che i due seguano strade simili ma nel contempo diverse, ove Fharlanghn scelse di viaggiare fra le strade e gli spazi terreni, Celestian scelse di viaggiare nello spazio esterno e nel Piano Astrale. Celestian ha molti alleati: Zagyg, Keoghtom, Heward e Murlynd e spesso sta in loro compagnia. Adoratori Celestian ha una piccola affluenza di fedeli su Oerth: è prevalentemente riverito da astronomi, astrologi, filosofi, sognatori, navigatori e pochi altri che sono interessati alle stelle e al cosmo. Anche semiumani e altri umanoidi a volte riveriscono Celestian insieme al loro proprio pantheon razziale; spesso, infatti, alcune creature notturne lo venerano poiché la luce del Sole è per loro nociva, mentre la luce delle stelle li tranquillizza e non li ferisce. Celestian incoraggia i suoi seguaci a vagare lontano da casa, proprio come fanno le stelle. L'astrologia è tanto una parte della fede di Celestian quanto lo è l'astronomia, e i suoi adoratori sono invitati a scoprire i segreti all'interno dei modelli delle stelle e degli altri corpi celesti. I suoi seguaci devono aiutare i viaggiatori in difficoltà, ma sono autorizzati a farsi pagare per i loro servizi. Sebbene i seguaci di Celestian devono impegnarsi a viaggiare, possono rimanere in un posto per decenni senza ricevere più di un dolce rimprovero dai sacerdoti di Celestian. Invece, i sacerdoti, sono tenuti a prendere i loro giuramenti molto più seriamente. Mentre il culto di Celestian su Oerth è molto piccolo rispetto a quello di suo fratello, sugli altri piani di esistenza e nello spazio è molto più adorato del suo fratello terreno. Viene infatti spesso venerato dai viaggiatori planari e dagli spelljammers. Su Oerth, i seguaci di Celestian tengono segreti i loro viaggi. Chierici Il Clero di Celestian è diviso in sette gradi basati sul potere e sulla conoscenza detenuti dai sacerdoti. Volgono lo sguardo al mondo, al cielo e agli altri piani, cercando meteoriti magici, artefatti e conoscenze in relazione alle aree di influenza di Celestian. Sono studiosi e molto meditativi e spesso risultano distaccati dall’esistenza terrena. Essi sono esperti divinatori e cooperano spesso con i sacerdoti di Fharlanghn. Templi e Rituali I templi e i santuari di Celestian si trovano spesso nell’aperta campagna, solitamente sopra qualche picco o comunque in una posizione elevata, per poter meglio scrutare il cielo notturno. Il tempio più grande e principale di Celestian è situato nelle Montagne Griff, un altro grande tempio si trova nel villaggio di Trunch, nel Principato di Ulek. Nei Picchi Barriera si trova un luogo di pellegrinaggio per i suoi fedeli. I fedeli del Grande Viaggiatore documentano i loro viaggi verso le stelle e questi documenti vengono archiviati sotto il Collegio Grigio della Città Libera di Greyhawk. Ci sono ospizi di Celestian in tutte le profondità dello spazio, curati da sacerdoti che hanno deciso di restare temporaneamente fermi in un posto. Questi danno riparo, cibo, aria, e consigli. Apprezzano le donazioni, sebbene non vi sia alcun listino prezzi. Inoltre, danno indicazioni e aiutano i viaggiatori a trovare un lavoro. Tutti i rituali legati al culto di Celestian si svolgono all’aperto sotto il cielo stellato. Giorni Sacri Per i fedeli di Celestian ci sono alcuni giorni particolarmente sacri: * La Notte Oscura: anche detta notte nera, notte delle stelle o notte dell’alba speranzosa, l’11 di Buonmese. * La Gloria della Grande Luna: l’11 di Preparativo, mentre Luna è piena e Celene è nuova. * La Notte di Mezz’Inverno: durante il quarto giorno della Festa del Bisogno, è un giorno sacro per i fedeli di Celestian. Reame Celestian vaga per il Piano Astrale, il Piano Etereo e i Piani Interni, ma in particolare preferisce il Piano Astrale. Le anime di coloro che lo hanno venerato in vita diventano stelle sulla veste del Viandante, e viaggiano insieme ad esso. Quando la loro voglia di viaggiare diventa così grande da voler viaggiare da sole, queste anime si uniscono a Celestian e diventano una cosa sola. Bibliografia *Anne Brown. Player's Guide. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Nigel Findley. Greyspace. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Gary Gygax. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #68. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Colin McComb. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Erik Mona. River of Blood. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Roger E, Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Douglas Niles, e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Chris Pramas. "Underground Scenarios." Dragon Magazine #294. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2002. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Curtis M. Scott The Complete Spacefarer's Handbook. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia Categoria:Pantheon Oeridiano